Luna Valentine and The Hero's of Olympus
by Nico di Angelo's Fangirl
Summary: Look, I didn't want to be a fan girl. If you're reading this because you are one, and looking for another fanfiction about the great Heroes of Olympus just so you can feel like their world is true, my advice is; stop reading this book right now. And try to lead a normal life. You don't have to, but don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Prologue

Look, I didn't want to be a fangirl.

If you're reading this because you are one, and looking for another fanfiction about the great Heroes of Olympus just so you can feel like their world is true, my advice is; stop reading this book right now. Believe whatever lie everyone has told you about it all being a fiction. And try to lead a normal life.

You don't have to, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Being a Fangirl is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you emotionally killed in many, many ways.

If you're a normal person, reading this because you think it's fiction. Great, read on. I envy you for being able to just read a book like a normal person and get on with your life.

But if you find yourself obsessing over these books, if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of the fangirls. It's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and when they do, they'll come after you with many more fanfictions and fan arts for you to need to call a fanbulance.

But don't say I didn't warn you.

You've probably read the story of the great Percy Jackson, and the Heros of Olympus. You've spent hours and hours reading and re-reading the books until you've memorized lines of your favourite characters. You've might've read hundreds of fanfictions and looked at thousands of fan arts. You might even have created some fanfictions and made fan art of your own.

And no matter how bad you know it is, you even watched those gods awful movies, just so you could point out the mistakes and wish that it could've been done right. You've signed petitions asking for movie remakes, or for a tv show, or for time to go back so Rick never sold the rights.

You, like many other people around the world. Lost sleep over this one story created by Rick Riorden which expanded into many series'. Because why not? It's amazing!

Don't worry, i have too. I mean, who could resist reading a book about these amazing characters and their adventures? I used to wish i was a part of their world. Imagined me, an ordinary girl, meeting my Satyr (or faun) and going to camp. Wether it's Camp Halfblood or Camp Jupiter. We've all imagined how amazing it would be if we could be part of their world. Unfortunately, we all know it's fake, no matter what we wish or say. You know it, the fangirls and boys around the world know it. And I know it.

Until today, i thought the story was just that, a story.

But what if all of it were real? The Greek and roman gods, the monsters, the heros. And of course, the demigods who found their way into our hearts and filled us with such emotions that somedays, we'd just lay in bed and wish it were true. I know I have plenty of times.

But one normal, uneventful day. I bought myself a cupcake. A chocolate cupcake with blue icing to be exact. And lit it with one, single candle. As i blew out the candle, I closed my eyes and wished that i could leave the boring world I lived in and join the amazing world of Percy Jackson. I expected to just open my eyes and continue on with my life.

That's when the lights went off and I heard a thunderous roar outside my home. I looked outside my window, not expecting what I was gonna see.

But there it was, or should I say, he was. Standing, in front of a monster I knew all too well was a manticore. Was a boy. A boy wearing a aviator jacket, black jeans. And an amazing black sword in his hand. The shadows seemed to wrap around him. Making him seem way scarier then I would've thought when I read the books. There, standing right in front of my house, outside of my window. Was Nico di Angelo, and he was fighting the very first monster he's ever encountered.

And I knew my life would never, ever be the same again.

My name is Luna Valentine.

Am I a trouble kid?

Yeah, you could say that.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello! I'm a new author so my story is going to be full of slow chapters and a terrible storyline. It's gonna have grammatical and punctuation errors. And will probably be the worst story ever. But maybe it won't.**

 **I am in love with Solangelo. And basically every ship that is canon. Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, Caleo, and many more. Luna will not interfere with any of these relationships. And she will not, and I mean will not, fall in love with Nico di Angelo.**

 **(House of Hades spoiler)**

 **I am fully aware that Nico is gay, and that he likes Will Solace. That being said, that ship will always be here in my story. It'll probably be one of the main aspects of it. So, if you are a homophobic person. Please leave, thanks:)**

 **I am going to try my hardest to make this story not a complete fail. But don't hate on me when it sucks! Oh and I almost forgot. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Heros of Olympus. I do not own any of the charecters, Rick Riorden does. Thank you!**

 **xo,**

 **Nico di Angelo's Fangirl**


	2. Very Important Authors Note

**This is not a chapter. i'm just here to remind you that this story will be continuing on Wattpad. Because it is way easier for me to update it and connect with the readers. So please just add it to your library and wait for an update! Keep your expectations very very low and you won't be disappointed!**

 **xo,**

 **Nico di Angelo's Fangirl**


End file.
